1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to sterilizing trays for surgical instruments, and, more particularly, to an improved storage and sterilization tray system for delivering a plurality of stacked trays for convenient access.
2. Brief Description of Related Prior Art
Surgical procedures are regularly performed using "sets" of pre-selected surgical instruments, each set being a collection of instruments established from experience to be useful in a given surgical procedure. For example, the surgical instruments expected to be used in an obstetrical procedure are grouped together to form a set, and, as a set, are sterilized, stored on a pan or tray, and finally transported on that pan or tray to the operating room when their use is required. Complex procedures typically involve a substantial number of instruments which generally are employed in a preset sequence. Thus, typically, several instrument trays may be necessary to accommodate all of the required surgical instruments. Accordingly, sterilizing cases often are designed to accommodate a plurality of stacking trays with the instruments arranged on the trays in such a manner that the trays are accessed one at a time as the surgical procedure advances. For example, as shown in FIG. 1, a sterilizing case 10 includes a bottom tray 12, one or more middle trays 14, a top tray 15 and a removable top or lid 16. Latch means 17 is provided for clamping the lid 16 to the base 12. Typically, latch means 20 may also include handles 9 for carrying the tray assembly 10.
While stacking tray sterilization cases such as shown in FIG. 1 have become widely adopted, such trays have certain disadvantages. For example, incorrect stacking of the trays, i.e. stacking the trays in the wrong order could be disruptive to operating room personnel while they hunt for the correct tray. Also, in extreme circumstances, precious time lost could compromise the safety of a patient. Also, it sometimes may be necessary for operating room personnel to access certain instruments out of normal order. If those instruments are buried in a lower positioned tray, precious time again may be lost.